La cena
by Chocolat Bunny
Summary: México invita a una cena a los demás países, el D.F. no tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia Berlin, pero este le ayuda a aclarar las cosas T por el lenguaje, GerMex ligerito,Yaoi, pasen y lean


**H**ola a todos, ya se que me dirán ¿No tienes que actualizar tus fic? si ya lo se, pero mi puta inspiración no llega, esto lo escribí gracias a la cena de navidad, que en verdad me encanto, la mejor de todos los años, es un leve GerMex no se si dejarlo así o ponerle un poco de lemmon, me dicen va? bueno les dejo la historia

* * *

**La cena**

**_Hola! –Inserte el nombre humano de tu país favorito aquí-: _**

**_El próximo 26 de Diciembre, estoy planeando una reunión y me encantaría contar con tu presencia, seria genial si trajeras algo de –Inserte cosa característica aquí- con tu visita, me ayudarías mucho~_**

**_Sin mas que decir, te agradezco que vengas! Recuerda que tu presencia es de vital importancia~_**

**_p.d.: Trae a tu capital si? Seria divertido, claro mucho más._**

**_Atte.: José Alejandro Ramírez Escalante, Representación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos_**

Era 26 de Diciembre y en la casa de Jose no se escuchaba más que gritos de Euforia, ya que sus _Treinta y un…. Treinta y dos estados _estaban presentes, Jandro estaba en la cocina, horneando algo, mientras los niños estaban haciendo diferentes actividades, Baja California y Baja California Sur estaban arreglándose en el baño, Edo. Mex. No paraba de molestar a Morelos, Querétaro y Puebla, Nuevo León, era Nuevo León y los demás estaban Facebookeando o Twiiteando, a excepción del Distrito que quien sabe donde chingados andaba.

El primero en llegar fue Alemania, junto con un chico de 15 años aproximadamente, era Berlín, tenía los ojos azules, la piel pálida y el pelo rubio un poco oscuro, era de casi la misma estatura que Ludwig, además también era apuesto.

-Hola Lud!- le grito desde la cocina Alejandro – Llegas puntual como siempre, siéntate donde estos _Escuincles _te dejen- dio un suspiro y prosiguió – _Hallo Derek _has crecido tanto, recuerdo cuando aun eras un niño, te parecías tanto a Lud, pero ahora eres _so süß_ como tu padre-

Hasta ahí quedo la conversación con los alemanes, quienes estaban hablando entre ellos, hasta que un sonrojo cubrió la cara de Derek y Ludwig se levanto para ir junto a México, En eso la puerta sonó, el frio se hizo presente en la casa, habían llegado Rusia y Moscú, así como los bálticos con sus respectivas capitales.

-_Privet _como están chicos? Que bueno que han llegado- sonrió ampliamente y su saludo quedo a medias, ya que en la puerta estaba el ¿Cuarteto? Nórdico

Ahí estaban Berwald, o la representación de Suecia con un chico de 16 años aprox. Casi igual a él, y también estaba Finlandia, con una chica que seguramente si Fin fuera chica, serian gemelas, no se soltaba de la mano de Estocolmo, seguido estaban dos chicos de 14 años, uno con pelo extravagantemente peinado, el otro serio, cual reprendía a Anders* cuando se lo merecía, a Chema le recordaba a Den y Noru cuando jóvenes

Luego llegaron Francia con parís y España con Madrid, para luego Inglaterra con Londres, el cual tenia puesto un Kilt.

Ya estaban todos, así que México mando llamar al D.F. que hasta el momento estaba desaparecido, con su hermano el Estado de México…. Pero que grave error cometió, lo último que se escucho fue el grito del Estado tratando de escapar de la furia de la capital, quien al "ocuparse" del otro bajo las escaleras y sonrió a los presentes.

-Hola chicos- saludo enérgico – como están? Tienen hambre? Que les parece si cenamos y después hacemos algo entretenido- termino para tomar de la mano a Berlín y a Estocolmo, que eran las capitales con las que se llevaba mejor y se los llevo a la mesa para que se sentaran junto a el.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas tranquila, al terminar todos los estados recogieron los platos y fueron rápido a donde Alejandro en bola, aplastándolo y uno a uno se fueron yendo, tomando sus respectivas cosas, parecían Burros sin mecate, solo quedaron el distrito y las baja californias

-Entonces apacito bello, nos deja ir con Santi y Oscar, vamos nos dejas?- pregunto la menor de las dos

-Pero como a que hora regresan?

-No tardamos mas de 2 horas, es solo una película, déjanos si? Ándale Daddy y no te volvemos a pedir nada mas… por hoy- dijo la mayor

-Esta bien, pero Hanna ya no hables en ingles, sabes que no me gusta, vayan, vayan-

-Gracias apacito bello, lo queremos mucho- le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una y se fueron con sus acompañantes al cine

De repente sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda, volteo y se encontró con dos ojos azules, los reconoció inmediatamente y correspondió al abrazo

-Por que hiciste esta fiesta? No recuerdo algún motivo en especial- le susurro al oído con voz grave el dueño de los ojos

-Nada en especial, solo quería ver a mi grandote junto a su persona especial, eres un zonzo, si a ti nunca se te va ninguna fecha- le sonrió y sintió como dos brazos le ponían contra la pared, en otro lado una escena similar pasaba con dos jóvenes.

-De… Derek- alcanzo a susurrar el moreno al sentirse contra el pasto y el cuerpo del otro chico

-_Ich liebe dich _Miguel porque no lo entiendes? Nuestros padres son felices juntos! Nosotros también podemos serlo!-

-Pe…pero Christine** ella…-

-Olvídate de ella, ella no te ama! Yo si y estoy aquí para demostrártelo- redujo mas la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios con los del otro en un beso.

Volviendo con los países

-_Mes amis _acaso no es fantástico el _amour_?- pregunto mientras señala al pequeño rincón de la cocina donde Alemania acorralaba a México

-Que le esta haciendo ese alemán, hijo de … a mi México- decía España sacando su hacha –Ya se las vera con la ira española-

-Pero eso no es todo, como todo se parece a su dueño, miren- dijo parís señalando a los jóvenes que estaban en el pasto

-Que le hace el bastardo de Dereck a mi hermanito?- pregunto Alonso*** con una aura parecida a la del Jefe españa

-Que diría Christine si los viera- dijo Anders mientras sacaba su celular para sacarles una foto

-Ni se te ocurra Anko**** - le dijo Arne***** al otro nórdico

Mientras detenían a París y a Francia para que no se aprovecharan de la situación, los otros se escapan a sus respectivos cuartos, para seguir la fiesta a una manera que solo ellos sabían.

**¿El fin?**

* * *

**E**s corta y fail lo se u-u por cierto los asteriscos son:

*La capital de Dinamarca (Copenhague) se llama Anders Køhler

**La capital de Austria (Viena) es Christine Edelstein

***La capital Española (Madrid) es Alonso Fernandez Carriedo y llama "Hermanito menor" al D.F.

****Oslo tambien llama "Anko" a Copenhague

*****La capital de Noruega (Oslo) es Arne Bondevik / Arne Thomassen

Escuincles: Referente a chamacos o niños / jovenes


End file.
